


Gotta Go

by toonphile



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, M/M, Mild Puppy Play, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: While stuck in the doc's car, Wakko has to pee. Yakko takes care of him.
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Gotta Go

**Author's Note:**

> horny fever dream writing, so theres pov changes and such. but anyway yakwak! the boys!!! warnercest rights babey!!

Wakko has the weakest bladder Yakko has ever seen.

He’s not sure if Wakko was drawn that way for comedic effect, or if it’s just something that naturally developed somehow, but if Wakko drinks anything, ten minutes later he has to use the restroom. Because of this, Wakko’s also seemed to build up an ability to hold his pee in for a really, really long time. And apparently had the inability to ask at appropriate times.

The two of them were sitting in Dr. Scratchansniff’s car, found after their latest escape. Dot was still out there somewhere, but Yakko wasn’t worried. She’d be back with them in no time. 

The doc yells something and stops the car abruptly, causing Yakko to fly up against the seatbelt and Wakko to whimper. Which. Weird. But this is his younger brother, who has a strange reaction to most things. 

As Dr. Scratchansniff leaps out of the car, Ralph (who had also been in the car) follows close behind, it’s just the two of them, because for all of the doc’s PHDs, he doesn’t have a lot of common sense. Yakko immediately unbuckles himself from the seat, and scoots over to the door, ready to break the two of them out of there. Wakko stays where he is, just...trembling. 

Huh.

“Wakko, ya gonna help me with this or are ya just gonna sit there lookin’ cute?” Wakko flinches in surprise from being addressed, but doesn’t look at his older brother. Instead, he turns his head away, embarrassed about something. “Alright, you were made a talkie for a reason, spit it out.”

“I gotta pee.”

Yakko scrubs at his face with his hands, because if that’s the issue… 

“Well, we’d be able to get you to a bathroom faster if you’d help with this.” He grumbles, as he fumbles with the door lock. Did Scratch change the locks? Clever bastard.

Wakko has taken to lying on his side, tears pin-pricking at the corner of his eyes, squirming, hands tucked in-between his thighs, and he’s straight up whimpering, trying to alleviate the pressure in any way he can.

And Yakko can’t look away.

He just looks so _needy_ , and he can’t help but reach out and touch him, a hand on his hip, gentle and hopefully a bit steadying. Wakko fixes his tearful gaze on him, and a high blush is spread across the younger’s cheeks from the stress of his bladder and maybe, hopefully, the touch.

“Y-Y-”

“Hm? What is it?” Yakko slowly moves his hand down to where one of Wakko’s hands are, grabbing both of his younger brother’s wrists into one hand and presses them above the younger’s head, pressing himself in closer and making eye contact with Wakko’s cock, flushed red and hard.

“Aw, somebody’s hard. What was it, your bladder being so full you’re ready to burst or me touching you?” Wakko whines in response, trying to turn his head away from Yakko’s judgemental gaze. Yakko doesn’t like that at all, so he reaches his hand up and grips his jaw, forcing Wakko to look back at his older brother. 

“Which. One. Was. It?” While saying each word, Yakko trailed his hand down from Wakko’s jaw to his bladder, and punctuated with a press to the sensitive organ. Wakko whimpers, and finally decides to answer.

“B-both,” The younger whimpers out, and Yakko can’t help but smirk.

“So my little brother was getting his little doggy dick hard at the idea of pissin’ himself, huh? Is that why you developed a weak bladder? So you could get your rocks off?”

“N-no-hah-” Wakko can’t speak, as the older of the two keeps pushing down on his bladder, and he’s trying so hard to hold it in, but the way Yakko is speaking to him, and the way he keeps with his body like that, he’s not sure how long he can last. 

The older toon releases Wakko’s wrists, and his hand finds its way to Wakko’s cock, and he squeezes it gently. The younger gasps, back arching at the sensation. Yakko chuckles at the action, giving an extra hard push to his younger brother’s bladder. 

“Y-Yak I can’t h-hold it, please-” 

“Please what?” Yakko strokes his cock at a slow pace, and the tears that have been in the corner of Wakko’s eyes the entire time, finally cascade down his face, and he breaks. 

“Please let me peeeeeeee…” It comes out high-pitched and whiny, and Yakko just smiles at him.

“I was never denyin’ you, Wak. But you are such a _good boy_ for askin’ anyway. Go ahead.”

And just like that, Wakko lets go.

Due to his position, most of it ends up on stomach, wetting the fur there. But Wakko doesn’t care, he’s lost in the euphoria of finally pissing. 

While the last of Wakko’s pee dribbles out, Yakko speeds up his pace on his younger brother’s cock, and Wakko catches up with the sensation, and he whines, tail wagging out of borderline overstimulation. 

Wakko’s orgasm hits him like a freight train, and his cum joins the mess on his tummy. He’s so exhausted, but happy at the same time, and his brain feels muddled.

Yakko, on the other hand, realizes that all this happened in the doc’s car, and he has no idea how he’s going to talk his way out of this one. He’ll think of something though, because Wakko looks too out of it to help. 

Yakko looks at his glove, and makes a face of disgust at the fluid smeared across it. He shoves his hand in Wakko’s face, who barely responds.

“Since ya got it all dirty, mind cleanin’ this up for me?”

Wakko cocks his head at the statement before realizing what his brother means. He flicks his tongue across the palm, revealing in the taste of his piss and cum. 

“Of course you would enjoy this, ya lil freak.” The younger toon doesn’t even try to respond, just suckles on the glove.

Suddenly, a brick comes smashing through the car window, luckily landing on the floor of the car. This seems to shock Wakko out of his state of mind, as he pushes away from his brother’s hand and pushes his hands into his sweater sleeves, a nervous tic.

That’s when a familiar face pokes their head into the window.

“Dot!”

“Sorry I’m late! Took awhile to lose those two. I mallet’d them though, so that buys us some time! Let’s go!”

Yakko glances at the mess that his brother is before sighing and picking him up and placing him outside of the window. Wakko has no time to react before he’s outside and beside his sister. Dot scrunches up her nose at him.

“Ew, you stink, Wakko!” Wakko just shrugs, and Dot rolls her eyes, not questioning him any further. After all, this is usual behavior from him. 

“Alright sibs, let’s go.” Without warning, Yakko picks Wakko up and puts him on his back, and Wakko gasps at the way his messy, wet stomach feels against Yakko’s head. He relaxes though, letting himself melt in the feeling of being close to his brother as they set out to cause some more chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @toonphile!


End file.
